El resto de nuestras vidas
by Lausmiile
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ron al fin le ha hecho a Hermione la pregunta. Hermione responde planeando. Una escena "eliminada" del capítulo 16 de "Primeras y últimas veces". Historia original de wazlib88.


Aquí os traigo la traducción de una escena "eliminada" de la historia "Primeras y últimas veces" aunque no pasa nada si no la has leído. Es una pequeña historia de lo que pasa después de uno de los días más importantes en la vida de Ron y Hermione y espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

El resto de nuestras vidas

Hermione estaba segura de que nunca en toda su vida había sido tan feliz. Estaba acostada al lado de su guapo, cariñoso y muy desnudo prometido en su cama. Ron estaba boca abajo junto a ella, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Hermione y su largo brazo envuelto alrededor de su figura desnuda, acariciándole ligeramente el costado. La mano izquierda de Hermione estaba entre su pelo pelirrojo, y podía ver el anillo de diamantes que le había dado Ron no hacia ni cuatro horas brillando en la tenue luz. Desde su posición, también podía ver con claridad el trasero de Ron, y era una ventaja.

Soltó un suspiro satisfecho y se preguntó brevemente si la vida podría ser mejor. Bueno, imaginaba que podía serlo; su padre debería estar fuera del hospital, pero eso sucedería a su debido tiempo. La vida nunca iba a ser perfecta, pero ese momento era lo más cerca de lo que nunca lo había sido. Ron era su prometido. Al fin (¡al fin!) se iban a casar.

-Te quiero- le susurró Hermione pasando una mano lentamente por el pelo ligeramente húmedo de Ron. Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. En un par de horas habían estado lo suficientemente activos como para empezar a sudar.

-Yo también te quiero- le llegó la voz ahogada de Ron desde algún lugar de su enmarañado cabello. Él deslizó su mano por su cintura y sobre su estómago, tomando un breve desvío hacia arriba para cubrir uno de sus pechos juguetonamente. Giró sobre su lado y Hermione se movió también para que quedaran frente a frente, con sus caras sonrientes a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Cuándo te quieres casar?- le preguntó Ron sin descaro tras un momento de silencio-. La semana que viene la tengo muy ocupada, pero puedo hacerte un hueco entre mis turnos.

Hermione respondió rodando los ojos.

-Si fuera así de fácil.

-Podría serlo- señaló Ron sin mucha convicción-. Siempre nos podemos fugar.

-No, no podemos- contestó Hermione simplemente y Ron estuvo de acuerdo con ella-. Creo que deberíamos tener una boda de verano- continuó-, pero a principios de verano mejor, antes de que haga demasiado calor.

-Sí, me gusta eso- comentó Ron mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba-. Junio es un buen mes.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras lo consideraba.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta junio. El único problema es que vamos a tener que esperar casi quince meses porque no vamos a poder organizar de ninguna manera la boda en solo tres meses.

-Podemos intentarlo- protestó Ron con poco entusiasmo, con una mirada de resignación en el rostro.

-Y fallar miserablemente- replicó Hermione extendiendo la mano para entrelazarla con la de Ron al ver que su expresión se ensombrecía; el cambio era casi imperceptible, pero había aprendido a leerlo mejor que a cualquiera de sus libros. Hermione sabía que una parte de Ron quería hacerlo simple y lo más pronto posible, pero también sabía que ambos querían una boda ideal; no demasiado grande o elaborada, pero que no hubiese sido organizada en menos de cien días.

-A mí no me importa esperar si es lo que quieres- le dijo Ron con suavidad apretándole mano antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de Hermione-. Valdrá la pena, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que sí- le aseguró Hermione acurrucándose más sobre él-. Estamos hablando del resto de nuestras vidas.

Ron estuvo callado un momento, pero Hermione pudo sentir su sonrisa mientras le daba un leve beso en la frente.

-Sí, supongo que sí- le dijo con ternura.

Un silencio cómodo los envolvió, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando a su mano izquierda, atrapada entre su pecho y el de Ron; era un recordatorio tangible de que eso era real. Él le había pedido que se casara con él, y ella le había dicho que sí. Se casarían el próximo junio. Ya no era algo que iba a pasar algún día; ahora algún día iba a ser dentro de quince meses.

Si era totalmente sincera, Hermione había planeado casarse con Ron durante bastante tiempo. En realidad desde la primera vez que lo besó. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse estando con otra persona. Hermione no era buena dejando entrar a la gente, porque nunca había pensado que a la gente le iba a gustar lo que encontrara. Pero Ron lo había visto todo, y de alguna manera, había decidido que valía la pena. A Hermione le había costado un poco acostumbrarse al hecho de que el chico del que llevaba enamorada desde los quince años también la quería, pero no dudaba de que las cosas entre Ron y ella eran exactamente como se suponía que tenían que ser.

Aunque Hermione era una planificadora nata, siempre se había forzado a sí misma a no pensar en su futuro con Ron con demasiado detalle. Se había dicho que las cosas seguirían el curso que deberían, sin que le importasen si las había planeado de esa manera o no. El pasado le había sugerido que esa era la manera correcta de hacerlo; los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido antes de que admitieran sus sentimientos no habían sido ideales, pero, mirando hacia atrás, estaba segura de que no podían haber ocurrido de otra manera. Habían tenido que pasar por todo eso para llegar a donde estaban en ese momento, y la verdad es que Hermione no cambiaría para nada a las personas en las que se habían convertido. Por lo tanto, había relegado al fondo de su mente a todas sus fantasías, para, en su lugar, centrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo. De vez en cuando, por supuesto, dejaba vagar la mente, pero en lo general, hacía un buen trabajo manteniendo sus pensamientos en el presente.

Pero ahora, ahora ya podía pensar en todo lo que quería porque realmente estaba sucediendo. Ron le había pedido que se casara con él, y había sido mejor que cualquier cosa que se hubiera podido imaginar porque había salido de él. Y ahora era oficial: se iban a casar a principios del verano siguiente. Todavía no habían hablado sobre eso, pero se imaginaba que iba a ser en La Madriguera, tal y como habían sido las bodas de sus hermanos. La ceremonia se podría celebrar por la tarde noche, así el sol se estaría poniendo cuando ellos compartieran su primer baile. Tendría que ir en busca del vestido con su madre, quería el vestido de novia perfecto; nada demasiado elegante, pero un poco de encaje no le haría daño. Y Ron estaría muy guapo; tal vez lo podría convencer incluso para que llevase un traje muggle en vez de túnica…

De luna de miel irían a algún sitio cálido, pero con mucha historia. Tal vez Francia, aunque Hermione había estado allí muchas veces… o incluso Italia. Sí, Italia podría estar bien, no había estado allí en años. Si ambos pudieran tomarse unos días libres en el trabajo podrían dividir su tiempo: una semana tumbados en la playa todo el día y disfrutando de la compañía del otro durante toda la noche y otra semana viendo los lugares de interés. Luego volvería ahí, al apartamento que ahora era de los dos, pero no para siempre. No, una vez hubieran ahorrado un poco, podrían buscar una casa adecuada en un barrio agradable, aunque no demasiado concurrido. Entonces, en unos años, tendrían que encontrar la manera de llenar la casa…

De repente los pensamientos de Hermione se interrumpieron. Sus ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado, se abrieron de golpe. Era algo de lo que no habían hablado; ¿cómo no habían hablado de eso? ¿Y si estaban en lugares completamente diferentes?

-¿Ron?- susurró agitada esperando que no se hubiera dormido.

-¿Mmm?- le llegó su voz somnolienta desde algún lugar por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?- soltó antes de poder pensárselo mejor, alejándose de él lo justo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Emm…- Ron parpadeó un par de veces, claramente confundido por la pregunta. Hermione entró en pánico; ¡no era el momento para tener esa conversación! ¿Cómo podía ser tan poco racional? Esa noche habían tomado la decisión más importante de sus vidas, y ahí estaba ella, presionándolo para tomar otra. Estaba a punto de decirle que olvidara lo que había preguntado cuando le contestó-. No sé, ¿dos o tres? No demasiados; por experiencia te puedo decir que las cosas de segunda mano no son divertidas.

Hermione dejó escapar de inmediato un suspiro de alivio. No estaba segura de lo que estaba esperando que dijese; una pequeña parte de ella creía que tal vez no querría tener hijos mientras que otra parte estaba esperando que le dijese que quería tener no menos de ocho. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue mucho mejor.

-¿Está bien?- inquirió Ron inseguro cuando ella no respondió-. Quiero decir, podemos tener uno solo si quieres. O también más, pero supongo que prefiero menos de siete. Aunque si de verdad quieres tantos, también está bien; quiero decir, serían nuestros hijos, los querría igualmente, ya lo sabes…

-Ron- se echó a reír Hermione llevando un dedo hasta los labios del pelirrojo para hacerlo callar-. Dos o tres suena perfecto.

-Genial- Ron soltó su propio suspiro de alivio-. ¿Niños o niñas?

-Cualquiera de los dos- respondió Hermione acurrucándose de nuevo sobre él-. Aunque no estaría mal tener uno de cada, ¿no crees?

-Sí, eso sería genial- alegó Ron satisfecho.

-Creo que debemos esperar un par de años- le dijo Hermione con sinceridad-. Tendremos que ahorrar para una casa.

-Sí- Ron estuvo de acuerdo-. Y yo voy a tener que estar en posición para optar a un trabajo de oficina, lo que probablemente me llevará un par de años.

-No tienes que…- comenzó a protestar Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpió tan pronto como empezó.

-Sí tengo que hacerlo. Mi trabajo va a ser siempre peligroso, pero si vamos a empezar una familia quiero formar parte de las redadas lo menos posible. Te prometí que no te dejaría, ¿no?

-Está bien- concedió Hermione preguntándose cómo diablos había tenido tanta suerte de enamorarse de un hombre tan maravilloso. Se alejó de él de nuevo, esta vez para darle un largo beso en los labios-. Gracias, Ron.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó tirando cariñosamente de uno de sus rizos.

-Por pedirme que me case contigo- replicó ella a pesar de que sabía que era una tontería.

Ron alzó una ceja pero no se burló tal y como ella esperaba.

-Gracias a ti por decir que si- dijo en su lugar.

-Siempre iba a decir que sí- le dijo satisfecha dándole otro beso en los labios, esta vez más rápido.

-Y yo siempre te lo iba a proponer, así que supongo que esto no es ninguna sorpresa- bromeó Ron-. Pero es bueno grabarlo en piedra, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, y en una muy bonita- Hermione volvió a mirar el anillo.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco ante su broma.

-Tú eres una muy bonita.

-¿Soy una piedra preciosa?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Acepta el cumplido.

-Tú también eres precioso.

-Ni siquiera tengo energía para discutir- volvió a rodar los ojos-. Me has agotado, mujer.

-Diría que han sido algunos de nuestros mejores rendimientos- manifestó Hermione con descaro mientras se alejaba de él para poder colocarse en una posición más cómoda para dormir.

-Y supongo que eso ya es decir mucho. Somos muy buenos en esto- declaró Ron acurrucándose contra ella y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Somos perfectos- suspiró Hermione satisfecha entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ron-. Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de ambos; aunque la verdad es que no habían dejado de sonreír desde el momento en el que Ron había sacado el anillo en esa húmeda calle a las puertas del hospital. El último pensamiento de Hermione antes de dormirse fue lo increíble que era que pudiera quedarse dormida entre los brazos de ese hombre por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Para todos aquellos que estáis leyendo la historia principal, veréis que la autora no tenía muy claro donde poner esto y lo puso en una escena a parte. La verdad es que hay otra que publicaré cuando llegue el momento. Espero que os haya gustado este momento entre Ron y Hermione después de la gran pregunta. Nos leemos en "Primeras y últimas veces".


End file.
